What's the matter?
by Permen Caca
Summary: Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku berubah? Apa salahku? Aku tidak mengerti...


_****_**What's the matter?**

**.  
><strong>

****by Natturally

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi kishimoto

.

**Warning** : Typo, OOC, Gajeness. Plot seenak jidat, etc.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~When it's the beginning~<strong>_

Seorang gadis sedang melangkah menuju sebuah jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Embun-embun air hujan membuat jendela itu memburam. Gadis itu pun menggosokan tangannya ke arah jendela itu agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di balik jendela itu.

Masih hujan….

Langit keruh seperti susu, suasana riuh kehidupan pun tak terdengar. Seolah hanya gadis itu yang masih hidup di sini. Seolah ia berada di kota mati di mana penduduknya lenyap begitu saja .

Sepi….

Tapi belum bisa mengalahkan kesepian hatinya saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia kepalkan tangannya dan ia pukul pelan jendela yang di dekatnya, membuat suara memekakkan di ruangan yang sepi itu. Sakit. Itulah rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau pembohong…." Lirih gadis itu pelan. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di atas sebuah bukit yang tak begitu jauh. Sebuah kenangan terlintas dipikirannya ketika melihat rumah itu, kenangan masa kecilnya yang indah. 'Apa dia masih ada disana?' kata itulah yang jadi tanda tanya hatinya.

"Hinata…." Suara lembut memanggil namanya dari belakang, gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. "Ayo kita makan siang," Lanjut suara itu—suara bibinya. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah bersama bibinya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Hinata dan bibinya segera mengambil tempat duduk .

Hening….

Itulah suasana yang tengah menyelimuti antara bibi Hinata, yaitu bibi Eika Hyuga dan pamannya, Hizashi Hyuga. Hanya suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok makan. Suasana yang kurang nyaman tentunya, dan paman Hinata pun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit mencekam itu.

"Hinata, apa kau menikmati liburanmu di sini?"

"Yah, lumayan paman," Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia pergi berlibur ke rumah paman dan bibinya yang ada di desa Konohagakure bukan karena kemauannya, hanya saja orang tuanya yang sedikit memaksa agar dirinya pergi berlibur membuat dirinya menuruti kemauan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya memaksanya karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya selalu murung—dan sedikit liburan mungkin membuatnya lebih ceria.

"Apa kau tak ingin pergi keluar jika besok cerah? Bibi yakin Sakura merindukanmu, Hinata," Lanjut suara bibinya. Yah, selama beberapa hari ini sejak Hinata sampai di rumah paman dan bibinya, belum pernah ia keluar dari rumah. Kegiatan Hinata selama beberapa hari ini hanya duduk di dekat jendela sambil melihat pemandangan atau hanya membaca buku di kamar.

"Sakura? Oh, baiklah kalau begitu bibi, Hinata juga merindukannya. Kalau besok cerah Hinata akan pergi keluar," Hinata berkata dengan pelan, namun nada suaranya tersirat rasa kegembiraan. Sakura, teman masa kecilnya saat ia sering pergi berlibur ke desa Konohagakure bersama keluarganya, tapi karena kesibukan sekolah dan orang tuanya membuatnya sudah tidak ke desa Konohagakure selama tiga tahun.

_**~The memories of that boy~**_

Hinata berjalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi pada saat ini. Sehabis hujan memang membuat udara pagi ini terasa dingin sekali. Itu terbukti dari nafasnya yang mengeluarkan uap, untung saja ia memakai jaket tebal , kalau tidak, ia lebih baik kembali ke rumah paman dan bibinya lalu menggulungkan badannya di bawah selimut kamarnya. Bak siput yang berlindung dalam rumahnya. Di sekelilingnya saat ini, sudah terlihat beberapa orang memetik sayuran seperti wortel, kol dan lain sebagainya. Hamparan tanaman-tanaman pertanian yang bewarna hijau, membuat hatinya tenang. Ketika Hinata sedang menelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, akhirnya bola matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu. Hey, tunggu, dirinya melihat seseorang, dan itu seperti….

"Sakuraaaa!" Hinata berteriak memanggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat orang-orang memanen hasil taninya. Sang gadis yang namanya dipanggil tersebut melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Lalu gadis berambut pink itu melihat seorang gadis melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Hey, apa mungkin itu….

Segera gadis itu berlari menghampiri gadis yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya, Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, pelukan seorang teman yang melepas rindu.

"Hinata, sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari," Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum cerah "Dan kau semakin cantik dengan rambut panjangmu Hinata," Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, dan kau juga semakin cantik," Hinata berkata dengan senyum cerah. Menghiasi wajahnya yang kemerahan karena udara yang dingin. "Mana Ino?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari temannya tersebut.

"Ino itu mungkin masih tidur, dia takkan mau bangun pagi. Apalagi kalau udaranya dingin begini," Si Ino itu memang pemalas! Sakura menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman pelan. Ino masih belum berubah, yah memang belum banyak yang berubah dari sini. Begitulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Hei Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Ino saat ini?" Sepertinya pertanyaan barusan untuk Sakura sendiri. Bahkan rasanya bukan seperti pertanyaan. Karena, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, ia sudah membawa gadis itu berlari menuju rumah Ino.

Ternyata oh ternyata, dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Ino! Mimpi apa dia sehingga bangun pagi-pagi begini? Ck, ini harus dicatat dalam buku catatan dengan penggunaan tulisan besar yang bertuliskan 'INO BANGUN PAGI!' oke, cukup, memang agak berlebihan jika dilakukan—abaikan.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka pun bercanda ria dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Ino membuka suara lagi,

"Oh ya Hinata, bagaimana kabar Naru—Auuuw!" Rintih Ino sedikit kesakitan, tentu saja barusan Sakura mencubit lengannya. Ino dengan jengkel melihat Sakura dan ingin memarahi gadis itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya mencubitnya. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat tatapan Sakura kepadanya yang seolah berkata 'jangan kau tanya lagi,' atau 'jangan teruskan kata itu lagi,' dan ah! Ino sadar alasan kenapa Sakura berbuat begitu padanya, dan sadar ia hampir saja melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tapi, rasa jengkel masih sedikit ada pada dirinya. Hei, bisakah gadis pink ini menegurnya dengan sedikit lebih 'lembut?'

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Hei, apa dia masih ada di sana?" Ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Ino. Sepertinya pertanyaan Ino barusan tidak tertangkap oleh pendengarannya karena sepertinya dari tadi ia begitu seksama melihat sebuah rumah kecil di atas bukit, yang kemarin dilihatnya dari jendela paman dan bibinya. Dan karena Hinata menghentikan langkahnya setelah bertanya, Sakura dan Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lihat Hinata?" Ino berkata sambil menelusuri arah pandang Hinata "Rumah kecil itu ya?"

"Iya Ino, apa anak laki-laki itu masih ada di sana?" Hinata berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah itu.

"Anak laki-laki?" Raut wajah Ino berubah bingung, ia memandang Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Ino.

"Iya, waktu kecil apa kalian ingat aku pernah menceritakan pada kalian bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira usianya 17 tahunan?"

"Oh, yang itu, aku ingat Hinata, hanya saja, aku sudah lama tak melihat orang di sana," Sakura berujar pelan—ragu-ragu.

"Hei Hinata! mau kemana?" Ino bertanya ketika ia melihat Hinata berlari menuju rumah kecil itu. Segera langkahnya mengikuti gadis indigo itu. Sakura pun ikut berlari mengejar Hinata. Langkah Hinata berhenti di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu terlihat tidak terawat, beberapa bagian dindingnya sudah berlumut. Tanaman menjulur di beberapa bagian rumah itu. Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang seperti menatapnya, begitu pula Ino. Ia merasa sebuah perasaan yang menyesakkannya, perasaannya seperti melarangnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Namun, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura dan Ino mengikuti langkah Hinata. Remang-remang. Begitulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Hinata, di rumah ini tidak ada jendela yang terbuka, sehingga cahaya yang masuk hanya lewat celah-celah ventilasi dan cahaya yang masuk dari pintu. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa bagian tembok rumah ini catnya sudah terkelupas dan berlumut. Ino hanya grasak-grusuk tak tenang sambil menggigit jarinya yang lentik. Sakura? Dia hanya menatap tembok.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah konyol, tapi sebenarnya dia bukan benar-benar menatap tembok, melainkan warna hitam yang melekat di tembok tersebut. Dengan pelan Sakura menyapukan jarinya kepada permukaan tembok hitam tersebut. Dan warna hitam tersebut melekat di jarinya. Warna dinding yang hitam ini seperti….

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara jeritan itu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Suara jeritan itu, suara Ino!

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Hinata yang mendengar jeritan Ino itu, segera berlari menuju asal suara Ino. Matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas dalam keremangan di rumah itu. Ia harus cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Kata itulah yang terus berputar di pikirannya. Harus dipastikan bahwa keadaan Ino baik-baik saja.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia segera berlari mencari Ino. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergidik waspada dan bulu romanya meremang.

Ketika Sakura dan Hinata berlari ke sumber suara Ino, dan yang mereka lihat….

Ino sudah terbaring di lantai rumah itu….

"INOO!"

_**~Who's that old man?~**_

"INOOOO!" Hinata dan Sakura berteriak ketika melihat tubuh seorang gadis terbaring di lantai rumah tersebut. Mereka datangi tubuh gadis itu, mereka langsung terduduk di samping tubuhnya, suara benturan lutut mereka dengan tanah pelan terdengar, dan mereka melihat gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"A-Apa yang terjadi Ino? Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Hinata langsung menyerbu Ino dengan berbagai pertanyaan, ia benar-benar khawatir mendengar suara jeritan Ino yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Ino hanya meringis saat hendak bangkit dan reflek Hinata dengan Sakura membantunya duduk tegap. Ino melihat raut wajah cemas dan takut pada kedua temannya tersebut, dan ia tertawa pelan—sedikit meringis melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?" Sakura menatap heran pada temannya yang satu ini, apa Ino mendadak jadi orang gila? Hiii, Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" Hinata bertanya lembut pada Ino. Ino menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti mereka saat ini. Membuat ritme seakan-akan hal yang akan dikatakan adalah hal buruk. Sangat buruk. Dalam keheningan dan keremangan saat ini membuat suara apapun terdengar lebih memekakkan dan mengancam.

Dan saat sang gadis berambut blonde membuka suaranya….

"Ta-tadi aku melihat kecoa…."

"HAAAA?" Sakura reflek berteriak dengan nada tinggi—tentu saja nada tinggi, kalau nada pelan mah namanya berbisik, dan membuat Ino dan Hinata segera menutup kupingnya. Kalau tidak dilakukan, bisa ke THT mereka habis ini, hehe.

"JADI KAU BERTERIAK SEKENCANG ITU HANYA KARENA KECOAAA?"

_Dan kau berteriak kencang di dekatku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Aku tidak tuli, Sakura!_ Rutuk Ino dalam hatinya. Ukh, si pinkish ini memang suka meledak-ledak seperti petasan kalau lagi emosi. Mengerikan.

"Lalu kenapa Ino berbaring di lantai?" Aha! Pertanyaan bagus Hinata.

"Tadi saat melihat kecoa, aku reflek berteriak dan saat aku menghindari kecoa, aku terpeleset karena tumbuhan lumut yang tumbuh di lantai," Ino bercerita. Hinata hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Ino. Sedikit rasa kesal terselip di hatinya saat ini. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Jeritan Ino tadi membuat jantungnya terasa sakit karena terlalu tegang. Dan ia berteriak sekeras itu hanya karena kecoa? Sepertinya ia setuju dengan perkataan Sakura. Untuk saja ia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah R.I.P.

"Kukira kau sengaja baring di lantai dan bermaksud mengerjai kami," Celetuk Sakura.

"Hei, nona jidat, mana mungkin aku mau berbaring di lantai yang penuh dengan lumut ini, kalau untuk mengerjaimu, aku takkan mau mengerjaimu di rumah yang seram ini," Celoteh Ino panjang lebar. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari rumah ini, aku tak mau di kerubungi kecoa, hiiii!"

Hinata tersenyum cerah. Syukurlah, ternyata Ino tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, mereka hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Mereka ingin menenangkan pikiran mereka. Saat keluar dari rumah tersebut, Ino mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan temannya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ino masih bergidik mengingat bagaimana kecoa itu menari di jari-jari kakinya. Gadis ini memang hampir membenci semua serangga yang ada di muka bumi ini. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba mengejar gadis blonde itu. Sakura? Sepertinya ia masih tegang dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, sehingga ia melangkah pelan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Rumah itu….

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang—ke arah rumah tersebut, lalu bola matanya menangkap sesosok— ia melihat seorang kakek-kakek berdiri dekat pohon dan semak yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari rumah tersebut sedang menatap dirinya dan temannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di mengertinya, tapi cukup membuatnya bergidik dan langsung memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan kakek itu. Langkahnya pun ia percepat menyusul kedua temannya.

"Siapa kakek itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm? Apa yang barusan kau katakan Sakura?" Hinata bertanya lembut. Ino tetap melangkah di depan mereka.

"Tak apa, bukan apa-apa Hinata,"

Hinata tidak bertanya lagi. Namun, ada rasa ganjil yang meliputi dirinya, yang dirinya sendiri tak begitu mengerti saat ini.

_**~lonely boy~**_

Hinata menikmati liburannya seperti biasa, pergi berjalan-jalan disore hari. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, ia tidak ditemani kedua temannya, yaitu Sakura dan Ino. Ia berjalan tidak tentu arah, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia kembali lagi ke rumah yang ada di bukit itu. Rumah itu…

Entah kenapa ada hasrat di dirinya untuk kembali lagi ke rumah itu. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini lagi—tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengambil langkah masuk ke rumah itu lagi. Segera ia buka pintu rumah itu dan melangkah pelan ke dalam rumah itu. Remang. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang berubah.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkannya dari rumah ini? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" **

"KYAAAAAA!" Hinata reflek berteriak karena tiba-tiba ada suara berat di belakangnya. Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke belakang—terhuyung. Wajahnya memucat karena tegang. Matanya berusaha menangkap gambaran sosok itu di antara keremangan. Sosok itu terlihat angkuh, matanya tajam seperti elang dengan style rambutnya yang emo. Tampan. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk sesosok itu.

"Ma-maaf! Aku seenaknya masuk, maaf, maafkan aku!" Hinata sedikit gugup mengatakannya, ia bungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Sesosok itu hanya terdiam melihat Hinata, namun sosok itu segera mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tak apa, aku tidak marah," Sesosok itu berkata datar. Hinata pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sesosok tersebut lebih jelas. Seorang anak laki-laki. Ah!

"A-apa kau tinggal di sini?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena kaget dan k arena malu pada tingkahnya yang kurang sopan—memasuki rumah orang sembarangan.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini, dulu bersama kakakku," kata pemuda itu dengan datar. Tinggal di sini? Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, jujur saja bahkan rumah ini bisa di katakan tidak layak dihuni.

"Maaf kalau rumahnya bobrok," Pemuda itu berkata—seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang di pikiran gadis yang di depannya ini. Sontak Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Seasaat kemudian ia memainkan jari-jarinya—mengurangi rasa canggung yang menguasainya. Keheningan itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Pemuda itu mulai jengah, lalu ia mengambil dua kursi dan mendekatkannya pada gadis itu. Sang pemuda pun duduk diatas kursi itu. Matanya menatap gadis itu dan kemudian ke arah kursi yang masih kosong. Memberi isyarat agar segera duduk. Hinata yang mengerti segera duduk di kursi itu. Hinata mulai membuka suara.

"Orang tuamu, kemana?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dengan gelengan kepala—menandakan bahwa orang tuanya sudah tiada. "Eh? Maafkan aku…." Hinata berkata dengan nada menyesal. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Hinata membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kakakmu kemana?"

"Dia pergi mencari bubur untukku, " pemuda itu mendengus, "lama sekali," ucapnya lalu menghembus poni yang ada di keningnya.

Hinata mulai merasakan arah pembicaraan yang menurutnya nyaman."Oh…kenalkan, namaku Hinata," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda tersebut. Sang pemuda pun melirik Hinata, lalu beralih kepada uluran tangan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyambut uluran itu.

"Aku Sasuke, salam kenal Hinata," pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum.

"Ah, kenapa aku kemarin tidak melihat Sasuke pagi kemarin?"

"Hm? Pagi-pagi aku biasanya berjalan-jalan, lalu pulang. Kakakku dia pergi kerja sehingga rumah ini selalu sepi."

"Yah, dilihat pun sudah tau,"

Hinata dan Sasuke terhanyut dalam obrolan ringan. Hinata senang mempunyai teman baru, waktu tidak terasa hampir gelap, Hinata pun pamit pulang pada Sasuke.

"Hinata, terimakasih ya, sudah mau menemaniku disini," Sasuke berujar pelan. Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, yaitu kesepian. Ia mengerti itu. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam pikirannya sesosok pemuda berambut kuning dan—ah! Sudahlah!

Hinata segera berlari-lari kecil ke rumah paman dan bibinya. Di depan pintu rumah, ternyata paman dan bibinya sudah menunggunya. Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Namun tidak dalam keheningan seperti sebelumnya, kali ini suasananya lebih hangat.

"Hinata, kau darimana saja sehingga pulang terlambat seperti hari ini?" Bibi Eika bertanya sambil memindahkan beberapa potong daging panggang ke piringnya lalu ke piring paman Hizashi dan piring Hinata. Mencium aroma bumbu masakan yang mengundang seleranya, Hinata langsung mengambil garpu kemudian menusuk daging itu dan menyuapkan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Oh, Hinata mendapat teman baru, dia laki-laki, namanya Sasuke," Hinata bercerita panjang lebar sambil tetap mengunyah masakan bibinya yang terasa lezat di lidahnya saat ini. Paman Hizashi dan bibi Eika pun senang, karena Hinata sedikit lebih ceria setelah berlibur di sini. Yah mereka senang Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Sasuke? Laki-laki ya?" Paman Hizashi bertanya lagi kepada Hinata yang masih menikmati makanannya.

"Tentu saja, apalagi dia sepertinya sebaya denganku. Ada apa memangnya paman?"

"Yah, hati-hati sajalah Hinata," Hizashi mengalihkan mukanya kepada seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, "Eika, apa kau tau yang mana Sasuke itu?"

"Sasuke ya? Hm, rasanya aku tidak tau," Eika mendesah pelan, lalu memandang Hinata, "Apa nama keluarganya Hinata?"

"Hum? Nama keluarga?" Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar,"Maaf bibi, tadi saat berkenalan dia menyebut namanya saja, Hinata juga tidak ada menanyakan nama keluarganya, karena sepertinya tidak terlalu penting,"

"Apa kau tau dia tinggal dimana?"

"Yah, Hinata tau, dia tinggal di rumah kecil di atas bukit dekat kebun teh, itu lho, yang sering Hinata ceritakan waktu Hinata kecil kalau Hinata sering melihat anak laki-laki di rumah itu, paman dan bibi masih ingat kan? Nah, anak laki-laki itu yang namanya Sasuke," Hinata bercerita sambil mengingat memori masa kecilnya itu.

Bibinya berhenti mengunyah, sedangkan pamannya berhenti meneguk air minumnya lagi. Bibi dan pamannya saling pandang. Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan perubahan aura yang mendadak, dari yang tadinya begitu hangat tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Paman dan bibinya bungkam. Tidak berbicara lagi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya begitu—sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan di sembunyikan dari Hinata. Tapi apa? Apa?

Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan, paman dan bibi?

_**~why I may not?~**_

"Sakura, Ino, kalian tau tidak?" Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Selama 2 hari tidak bertemu mereka, membuatnya sedikit jadi lebih banyak berbicara.

"Tidak, kami tidak tau Hinata," Jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Lalu semuanya tertawa kembali sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki mereka di dalam sungai yang jernih dan airnya terasa sejuk tersebut.

"Ternyata rumah yang kita datangi beberapa waktu lalu ada yang tinggal di sana, yaitu seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke, kalian ingat kan ceritaku yang—"

"Ya, kami ingat Hinata, cerita tentang anak laki-laki itu." Sakura memotong cepat perkataan Hinata. "Dan dia tinggal bersama siapa di rumah itu Hinata?"

Hinata pun menceritakan panjang lebar tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari ini. Sakura dan Ino diam mendengarkan selama Hinata bercerita.

"Hum, Sasuke itu anak yang aneh ya, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu." Tanggapan Sakura mengenai cerita Hinata barusan.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan perkataan Sakura, Hinata," kata Ino menambahkan, lalu matanya memandang Hinata dengan sedikit takut-takut "Sebaiknya kau jauhi saja Sasuke, aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja jika kau berteman dengannya,"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Yah, yang ingin kukatakan Sasuke itu terlalu berbeda,"

"Karena sering di rumah? Karena jarang keluar rumah maksudmu? Makanya ia berbeda?" Hinata tidak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya agak tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku hanya merasa—"

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, Ino!"

"Dan aku tak ada niat ingin bertemu dengannya, dari mendengar ceritamu saja sudah kupastikan dia itu anak yang aneh! Kau jauhi saja dia Hinata. Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu Hinata!"

"Sasuke itu anak yang baik, Ino! Dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepadaku, berkata kasar pun tidak! Kenapa kau sebegitunya tidak mempercayai Sasuke?"

"Karena dia berbeda! Dan Sakura, kau setuju kan dengan pendapatku?"

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, Hinata dan Ino adalah kedua temannya. Keduanya adalah teman yang Sakura sayangi, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia benar-benar bingung. Sakura mengaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Eeeer…itu aku…aku…"

"Berbicaralah yang jelas Sakura!" Ino berkata dengan nada tinggi.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang menunggu kepastian. Sepertinya ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir gadis pink tersebut. Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian, lalu ia akhirnya menatap Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku memang setuju dengan kata-kata Ino," Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'maafkan aku'. Setelah penuturan itu, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Paman Hizashi, bibi Eika, Ino, dan Sakura. Semuanya….

"Semuanya…kalian…semuanya, SAMA SAJA! SELALU MENYARANKAN AGAR AKU MENJAUHI SASUKE!" Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya—meninggalkan kedua temannya. Tak ia pedulikan kedua temannya memanggil namanya.

Semuanya, sama saja!

"Hei Hizashi, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hinata lagi,"

"Kau benar, Eika. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu,"

_**~the fact is?~**_

Hinata sekarang sedang berjalan ke rumah kecil itu. Rumah di mana Sasuke berada. Saat di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Hinata tidak mempedulikan itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mereka memanggil namanya. Hinata memandang mereka tidak seperti biasanya, tidak di iringi senyuman seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Aku…eer… maksudku kami ingin meminta maaf padamu Hinata," Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, kami ingin meminta maaf padamu Hinata, maaf atas keegoisan kami,"

Oh… Hinata tersentuh dengan ucapan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya ini menyayanginya. Hinata menarik bibirnya ke atas sebagai tanda ia sudah memaafkan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Ino bertanya sambil berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

"Aku ingin ke rumah di atas bukit itu, ke rumah Sasuke," Ucap Hinata dan ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Oh…." Respon Ino pendek. Lalu ia menatap Sakura, gadis itu hanya mendengus. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura terangkat menghalangi Ino berjalan. Sehingga Hinata sudah duluan berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Ada apa sih Sakura?"

"Hei Ino, apa kau tidak melihat Hinata—"

"Tidak perlu kau bahas Sakura," Potong Ino cepat, "Aku sendiri tak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Tapi aku rasa ini sudah kelewatan. Apa Naruto penyebabnya?"

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu, aku merasa Hinata itu masih seperti biasanya yah dalam cara berbicaranya." Sakura berjalan menunduk. Ino langsung menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah tegang.

"Jangan katakan kau mempercayai apa yang di ceritakannya Sakura," Angin berhembus pelan saat Ino mengatakannya. Atmosfir tiba-tiba terasa berat di sekitar mereka.

"Entahlah Ino," Sakura menyampirkan rambutnya ke telinganya, "Hanya saja saat dia bercerita aku tidak melihat kebohongan, sama seperti tadi, saat ia berbicara bahwa ia akan menemui Sasuke, cara bicaranya pun masih seperti biasanya, dan kelakuannya tidak terlihat seperti orang—"

"Gila," Ino melanjutkan." Maksudmu apa yang di ceritakannya benar-benar terjadi?"

"Bisa dianggap begitu," ucap Sakura seraya ia melihat punggung Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Sasuke. Hinata dengan segera masuk ke rumah itu. Namun, dirinya tidak mendapati Sasuke. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah beberapa orang berkumpul di rumah Sasuke. Paman dan bibinya juga ada di sana.

"Ada apa kalian disini? Kemana Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Tak ada jawaban. Mereka semua menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia mengulanginya lagi "Ada dimana Sasuke?"

Semuanya masih bungkam. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura yang baru masuk itu bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Ada apa? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura dan Ino. Hinata yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban pun berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sasuke? Apa? APA? Hinata tak mampu menahan gejolak amarah yang ada di dirinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA SASUKE?" Hinata berteriak kepada mereka yang berkumpul disana. Tubuhnya lunglai, matanya memanas, rahangnya menegang. Oh tuhan…tidak. Tidak.

"Kenapa kalian mengusirnya?" Suara Hinata serak, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "KENAPA MENGUSIRNYA!"

Beberapa orang datang dan menyeret paksa Hinata. Hinata terus meronta-ronta. Sakura dan Ino yang tidak tega melihat Hinata berusaha menolongnya. Namun mereka tak mampu….

"Kenapa paman Hizashi melakukan ini terhadap Hinata?" Sakura berkata dengan lirih.

"Hinata itu akan di bawa ke ahli psikologi. Waktu Hinata masih kecil kukira dia besok akan jadi penulis novel yang terkenal. Dia dulu sering menceritakan seorang anak laki-laki yang ia lihat di rumah ini. Tapi kali ini rasanya kelewatan." Paman Hizashi berujar lalu mulai meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Benar kan apa kataku Sakura? Hinata itu memang sudah stres sejak kekasihnya, Naruto, meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itu, Hinata sering menceritakan bahwa ia sering bercerita dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan tak pernah ada disini. Kau tau kan? Rumah ini sudah kosong beberapa belas tahun lalu?" Ino berpanjang lebar.

"Yah, tapi soal anak laki-laki itu bukankah sejak kecil ia sering mengatakan itu?" Sakura berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah, paling-paling itu kan hanya celotehannya anak kecil yang masih polos ingin di perhatikan,"

"Lalu kenapa jika hanya celotehan tak berarti seperti itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang?" Sakura memandang Ino bingung.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu terus menerus," Ino langsung membawa langkahnya keluar rumah. Sakura juga membawa langkahnya keluar rumah. Namun, ia masih bingung, ia masih tak mengerti. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, langkahnya melambat tanpa ia sadari.

.

"Hei, apa kau teman Hinata?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

.

Anak laki-laki.

.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,"

**END**

Krik. Krik. #gapaked.

Hyaaaaaa! Maaf kalau gaje ya, soalnya ini fic-ku yang kubuat waktu kelulusan smp dulu.

Boleh minta reviewnya minna? :3


End file.
